disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Medical Poisons
The Netherworld is a strange place teeming with odd elixirs and alchemical products. One such product created through this netherscience is Medical Poisons. Medical Poisonsa are drugs created through science and alchemy. They are considered poisons as they will inevitably damage creatures that are uninitiated or un-familliar with their workings, however they can also work as potent medicines if used correctly. To use a Medical poison is the same as using a poison. The method through which the creature is poisoned is located in each Medical Poison's description. The method through using it as a medicine is different however. You must make a craft alchemy check equal to the DC: of the Medical poison to be able to utilize it, You cannot take 20 with this skill for fear of accidentally effecting yourself with it. Being able to successfully identify the medical poison means there is only a 50% chance that it's harmful effect will take place. For every 5 that you beat the DC by it is decreased by 5%. Each craft check to create this takes 48 hours and requires an alchemy lab to create. The process is very meticulous and time consuming and the time cannot be lessened to craft these. Medical Poisons are considered non magical effects and function within anti-magic zones and cannot be dispelled. Morfiend A demonic pain reliever, morfiend is an addictive and very useful drug oftentimes stolen by doctors and nurses throughout the netherworld for their own personal gain or profit! Price: 3,000 hl Crafting/Use DC: 35 (1,500 hl) Effect: Creatures ingesting or injected with Morfiend must make a fortitude saving throw DC: 28 at the end of each round for 10 rounds or take 1d6 constitution damage. Four consecutive saves ends the effect. If the creature fails two saves in a row, on the third saving throw the creature will also be confused until he makes a successful saving throw. Angels or celestial creatures effected by this take a -4 penalty on their saving throws. Creatures who successfully use this Medical Poison take no penalties, but instead gain DR 10/- for 10 minutes. This Damage Reduction does not stack with any other forms of DR. Painicillin Shaved from an Eryngii and processed through Nether Labs, Painicillin is a great drug that can help sick demons. Like Super Cough Syrup that can kill you. Price: 4,000 hl Crafting/Use DC: 37 (2,000 hl) Effect: Creatures ingesting or injected with Painicillin must make a fortitude saving throw DC: 30 at the end of each round for 10 rounds or take 1d6 Dexterity damage. Two consecutive saves ends the effect. If the creature fails two saves in a row, on the third saving throw the creature will also have it's move speed cut in half until he makes a successful saving throw. Creatures who successfully use this Medical Poison take no penalties, but instead gain a +4 bonus on saves vs any disease or poison already afflicting them. In addition, the creature becomes immune to bleed damage and negative levels for 10 rounds. Vicodemon By taking several hallucinatory plants and animals, mashing them into a fine paste, drying them into a power and then making it into a Kool-aid like mix, Vicodemon can make all of your worries go away... or make things really terrifying.... Price: 10,000 hl Crafting/Use DC: 46 (5,000 hl) Effect: Creatures ingesting or injected with Vicodemon must make a fortitude saving throw DC: 32 at the end of each round for 10 rounds or take 1d4 Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma damage. Four consecutive saves ends the effect. If the creature fails two saves in a row, on the third saving throw the creature will also be Effected by a Phantasmal Killer spell with the same Save DC. If the creature survives it can make saves again regularly afterwards. Creatures who successfully use this Medical Poison take no penalties, but instead gain DR 10/ Adamantine as well as a +8 bonus on saving throws against any illusion, vision or sound based effect for 10 minutes.